AWG CHristmas Classic
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: For this Christmas, DJ Sagara presents you classic Christmas songs, singing by yours truly, AWG casts. And Merry Christmas!


"HELLOOOO! Minna-san! This is Dj Sagara, live in HOTLINED! Today it's a special day, bringing you the most excitement and jolly feeling!" Dj Sagara announced. He was inside of his DJ room decorated with Christmas decorations and he was wearing Santa hat.

"This is the 'AWG Christmas Classic'!" DJ Sagara proclaimed. "In this Christmas Special, our beloved characters would sing you the Christmas songs! So, minna-san, ENJOY!"

* * *

Totaku was inside in a room dressed warmly with a mug of hot chocolate in hand and sitting on a chair. She's being warm by the fireplace and looking through the window as snow falls admiring the beauty.

 **(=Cue Let It Snow=)**

 _Oh, the weather outside is frightful_  
 _But the fire is so delightful_  
 _And since we've no place to go_  
 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

 _Man it doesn't show signs of stoppin'_  
 _And I brought some corn for poppin'_  
 _The lights are turned way down low_  
 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

 _When we finally kiss good-night_  
 _How I'll hate going out in the storm_  
 _But if you really hold me tight_  
 _All the way home I'll be warm_

 _And the fire is slowly dying_  
 _And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing_  
 _But as long as you love me so_  
 _Let it snow, let it snow, and snow_

 _When we finally kiss good-night_  
 _How I'll hate going out in the storm_  
 _But if you really grab me tight_  
 _All the way home I'll be warm_

 _Oh the fire is slowly dying_  
 _And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing_  
 _But as long as you love me so_  
 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

 **(=End song=)**

Totaku picks up the frame with the picture of Hideyoshi, she smiled warmly as she embraced close to her.

* * *

Komei was walking on a snowy day as she's surrounded by a forest of spruce trees.

She smile as she begin to sing.

 **(=Cue O Christmas Tree=)**

 _O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Thy leaves are so unchanging;  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Thy leaves are so unchanging;  
Not only green when summer's here,  
But also when 'tis cold and drear.  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Thy leaves are so unchanging!_

 _O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_  
 _Much pleasure thou can'st give me;_  
 _O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_  
 _Much pleasure thou can'st give me;_  
 _How often has the Christmas tree_  
 _Afforded me the greatest glee!_  
 _O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_  
 _Much pleasure thou can'st give me._

 _O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_  
 _Thy candles shine so brightly!_  
 _O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_  
 _Thy candles shine so brightly!_  
 _From base to summit, gay and bright,_  
 _There's only splendor for the sight._  
 _O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_  
 _Thy candles shine so brightly!_

 _O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_  
 _How richly God has decked thee!_  
 _O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_  
 _How richly God has decked thee!_  
 _Thou bidst us true and faithful be,_  
 _And trust in God unchangingly._  
 _O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_  
 _How richly God has decked thee!_

 **(=End song=)**

As she finished singing, she was in a room as a Christmas Tree was there and decorated beautifully making Komei smile brightly.

* * *

Sagara was drinking an egg nog in a glass mug before he announce. "Now wasn't that a nice song, it really made me all jingle inside!"

"However, let us not forget that Christmas is also the day that..." He then rise up as light shines down. "Our saviour was born."

Then he got back to his chair. "Sooooooo, here's a song to dedicate that big man!"

* * *

Sousou was outside in cold night but that didn't bother her, a star was shining brightly in the sky.

She close her eyes and she begin to sing.

 **(=Cue O Holy Night=)**

 _O holy night the stars are brightly shining_  
 _It is the night of our dear Savior's birth_  
 _Long lay the world in sin and error pining_  
 _Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth_

 _A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices_  
 _For yonder breaks a new glorious morn_  
 _Fall on your knees_  
 _O hear the angels' voices_  
 _O night divine_  
 _O night when Christ was born_  
 _O night divine o night_  
 _O night divine_

 _Truly He taught us to love one another_  
 _His law is love and His gospel is peace._

 _Chains shall He break for the slave is our brother_  
 _And in His name all oppression shall cease._

 _Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we,_  
 _Let all within us praise His holy name._

 _Fall on your knees!_  
 _O hear the angels' voices!_  
 _O night divine, O night when Christ was born_  
 _O night divine, o night, o night Divine._

 **(=End song=)**

* * *

In the district, we seen a lot of Christmas decorations around. Ryuubi was walking on the street as she looks around.

 **(=Last Christmas.=)**

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day you gave it away_  
 _This year, to save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _Once bitten and twice shy_  
 _I keep my distance_  
 _But you still catch my eye_  
 _Tell me, baby_  
 _Do you recognize me?_  
 _Well, it's been a year_  
 _It doesn't surprise me_  
 _(Merry Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it_  
 _With a note saying, "I love you, " I meant it_  
 _Now, I know what a fool I've been_  
 _But if you kissed me now_  
 _I know you'd fool me again_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day you gave it away_  
 _This year, to save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day you gave it away_  
 _This year, to save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_  
 _I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice_  
 _My god, I thought you were someone to rely on_  
 _Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

 _A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_  
 _A man under cover but you tore me apart_  
 _Now, I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day you gave it away_  
 _This year, to save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day you gave it away_  
 _This year, to save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_  
 _A man under cover but you tore him apart_  
 _Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

 **(=End Song=)**

* * *

"WOW! Wasn't that a nostalgic song?! It really brings out the spirit of Christmas through love!" DJ Sagara proclaimed.

"And now, here's a new one, an old fashion one!" Sagara declared.

* * *

Sonken was standing on her feet surrounded by Christmas trees. She begins to sing.

 **(=Bells of Carol.=)**

 _Hark how the bells,  
Sweet silver bells,  
All seem to say,  
Throw cares away_

 _Christmas is here,_  
 _Bringing good cheer,_  
 _To young and old,_  
 _Meek and the bold._

 _Ding dong ding dong_  
 _That is their song_  
 _With joyful ring_  
 _All caroling._

 _One seems to hear_  
 _Words of good cheer_  
 _From everywhere_  
 _Filling the air._

 _Oh how they pound,_  
 _Raising the sound,_  
 _O'er hill and dale,_  
 _Telling their tale._

 _Gaily they ring_  
 _While people sing_  
 _Songs of good cheer,_  
 _Christmas is here._

 _Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,_  
 _Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas._

 _On on they send,_  
 _On without end,_  
 _Their joyful tone_  
 _To every home._

 _Ding dong ding dong_  
 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _Hark how the bells,_  
 _Sweet silver bells,_  
 _All seem to say,_  
 _Throw cares away_  
 _(We will throw cares away)_

 _Christmas is here,_  
 _Bringing good cheer,_  
 _To young and old,_  
 _Meek…_

(=End song=)

Sonken holds a bell, she shake it playing a nice sound which she smiled.

* * *

Chouhi was in the park of a snowy night and she's wearing a Reindeer costume. As the music start she began to sing cheerfully.

 **(=Cue Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer=)**

 _Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer_  
 _Had a very shiny nose_  
 _And if you ever saw it_  
 _You would even say it glows_  
 _All of the other reindeer_  
 _Used to laugh and call him names_  
 _They never let poor Rudolph_  
 _Play in any reindeer games_

 _Then one foggy Christmas Eve_  
 _Santa came to say_  
 _Rudolph with your nose so bright_  
 _Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?_  
 _Then all the reindeer loved him_  
 _And they shouted out with glee_  
 _Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer_  
 _You'll go down in history!_

 **(=End the song=)**

As she finished the song, her Reindeer nose glows as she exclaime. "My nose is brightly tonight, nanoda!"

* * *

In the Children Hospital, children were gathering around in the waiting room as they waiting for the show to play. The room was decorated in Christmas decorations along with Digimon theme.

Then the doors open as Nagata comes in, he volunteer himself to sing for the children for this year.

"Hello to you all, how do you feel today?" Nagata asked them as the children replied positivity and cheered for him.

"Today, I'll sing you all a Christmas song. Also, do you all like Digimon?" He asked them as they children replied yes.

"Then, I would like to dedicate this song to a singer who sing the songs to the Digimon franchise." Nagata exclaimed as the music start.

 **(Cue = Utaou Bokura no Merry Christmas by Kouji Wada)**

 _Donna toki datte bokura wa issho datta_  
 _Shinjiau koto soko kara hajimatta_  
 _Dejimontachi ga ita kara bokura wa tsuyokunatta_

 _Kyou dake wa ne batoru wa oyasumi_  
 _Machi wo kazarou seinaru kono yoru ni_  
 _Hora hoshitachi mo kagayaita hajimeyou_  
 _Saa hajimeyou_

 _Utaou bokura no merii kurisumasu_  
 _Yume no hikari egakou_  
 _Dejimon mo minna mo issho ni natte_  
 _Maiagare saa merii kurisumasu_  
 _Bokura no uta nosete_  
 _Doko mademo itsu mademo kono yorokobi wo..._

 _Hitotsu negai ga kyou kanau to shita nara_  
 _Egao wo hakobu Santa Kuroosu ga saa_  
 _Dejimon wo purezento shite kuretara_  
 _Ii no ni na_

 _Todoke bokura no merii kurisumasu_  
 _Minna te wo tsunaide_  
 _Sekaijuu ni hibiku beru ni awasete_  
 _Utaou bokura no merii kurisumasu_  
 _Tsuyoi omoi komete_  
 _Doko mademo itsu mademo utaitsuzukeyou_

 _Konya dake wa merii kurisumasu_  
 _Ikutsumo no hikari ga_  
 _Bokutachi wo tsutsunde hitotsu ni naru yo_  
 _Ai wo komete merii kurisumasu_  
 _Owari no nai uta wo_  
 _Kokoro kara kokoro kara utaitsuzukeyou_

 **(=End song=)**

* * *

"Now wasn't that nice!" DJ Sagara exclaimed. "Let's all respect to the man who sing for all of his career!"

"Up next, is the Dynamic Duo performer a duet!" Sagara proclaimed.

* * *

On stage, it was dark until a single light shines down and then two figures walks towards the light. It was Kenshin and Hideyoshi both holding microphones in their hands.

"HEY THERE EVERYBODY! HOW'S IT GOING TONIGHT!?" Kenshin yelled at the microphone.

Hideyoshi's ears were suffer by his friend's loud voice. "Kenshin, you don't need to yell that loud! You have a microphone." He said.

Kenshin rub the back of his neck. "Sorry, I'm just so excited and nervous at the same time that I ended up shouting." He said.

"Well, don't do that, alright? You'll make everyone deaf." Hideyoshi said.

"Hey, come on, even you're as nervous than I am."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because your legs are shaking." Kenshin point out to Hideyoshi's legs as they were shaking.

"I-I-I shaking in e-e-excitement, alright!" Hideyoshi defended.

"Anyway, since we're all excite for this show, let's kicking!" Kenshin declared.

As the music starts, which Hideyoshi thought it was strange since it does not sound like a Christmas music.

 **(=Cue Excite by Daichi Miura=)**

 _(I gotta believe...)_

Kenshin;

 _I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni_  
 _Why? kizukeba I came too-  
_

 **(=End song=)**

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow!" Hideyoshi interrupted Kenshin. "Kenshin, what the hell are you doing?"

"What? I'm singing."

"That's the wrong song, it's not even a Christmas song!" Hideyoshi retorted.

Kenshin stay still for a moment before. "Oh. Sorry. With how we said excite I got mix up." He chuckled.

"Seriously, you..." Hideyoshi signed. "Anyway, let's start singing the right song."

 **(=Cue Jingle Bell Rock=)**

Kenshin and Hideyoshi; _  
Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun_

Kenshin; _  
Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air._

Hideyoshi; _  
What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_

Kenshin; _  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet_

Kenshin and Hideyoshi; _  
That's the jingle bell rock_

Kenshin; _  
Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air._

Hideyoshi; _  
Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun_

Kenshin; _  
Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air._

Hideyoshi; _  
What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away (Rock the night away)  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock_

Kenshin; _  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell ([Hideyoshi:] rock)_

Kenshin and Hideyoshi; _  
Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

 _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,_  
 _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock._

 _Woah_

 **(=End song=)**

As the the duo finished Kenshin loudly shout.

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND GOOD NIGHT!" Then he drop the mic as Hideyoshi signed.

* * *

"Now that was a great performance!" DJ Sagara declared.

"However, as much I wanted to keep up, I'm afraid this is all we have time left! Shamed, but how about we left with ONE LAST SONG?!" DJ Sagara proclaimed

Then all suddenly, every AWG casts shows up and all readied to sing.

(=Cue We wish you a Merry Christmas.=)

Everybody;

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
 _And a happy New Year._

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
 _And a happy New Year._

 _Good tidings we bring_  
 _To you and your kin;_  
 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
 _And a happy New Year_

Nagata was in his parents restaurant as they celebrated the Holiday.

Nagata _;_

 _We wish you the best joy ever_

 _We wish you to enjoy your holiday_  
 _With your friends and family_  
 _And have a happy New Year._

Ryuubi, Kanu and Chouhi came by as they brought presents.

Ryuubi;

 _The three of us have the joy_  
 _We brought presents and food_  
 _Both deserts and decorations_  
 _And with our joyous smiles_

Then we see Sousou in Santa suit, along with Juniku in her birthday suit wrapped in wrappers.

Sousou _;_

 _To all you beautiful girls_  
 _Who are out there_  
 _My only wish for Christmas_  
 _Is to spend each night with you._

Ensho walks in a hallway full of Christmas presents.

Ensho;

 _I wish for a beautiful dress_  
 _High rank make up and jewelries_  
 _And a pair of high heels_  
 _So that my dearly thinks I'm beautiful._

Hideyoshi was writing Christmas cards.

Hideyoshi;

 _I wish for all the health and joys_  
 _To all of my close-ones_  
 _And to the person I care_  
 _I wish her well._

Kenshin appears wearing a hat with mistletoe tied to it.

Kenshin;

 _To all of you girls_  
 _I have a mistletoe hat_  
 _Hideyoshi get away from me_  
 _You're too close to me, dude._

Then see Sonsaku in her apartment decorated and table full of food, she also has bangs under her eyes.

Sonsaku;

 _I wish for a Merry Christmas_  
 _To my two dear sisters_  
 _I've worked hard for their happiness_  
 _It's all I want for Christmas._

Then everybody were back together as they sing.

Everybody;

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
 _And singing for you all!_

"Thanks everyone! We hope you all have a Merry Christmas!" Nagata announced.

"Hope you enjoyed our performance!" Kenshin proclaimed.

"And please have a nice New Year!" Ryuubi announced.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MINNA-SAN!" DJ Sahara declared.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone! And happy New Year!**

 **I made this Christmas Special for you all.**

 **I also ad Wada Kouji to dedicated his work and that song was one of my favourites.**

 **Again, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
